


Somewhere Only We Know

by moratti



Series: Among The Dead [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti





	Somewhere Only We Know

库洛姆收起雨伞，转身走进了火车站。

意大利湿漉漉的绵长雨季总能让人产生一种沉重的不适感，就像溺水过后四肢无力地瘫倒在沙滩上断断续续地喘气一样，仿佛能从打着颤的肺里挤出潮湿的水汽来。

她穿着一身黑色的连衣裙，裙摆软软地贴着她的膝盖，像雨后打湿的花瓣一般有气无力地低垂着，由于沾了湿气的缘故，显得比它原本的黑色还要厚重一些，就好像她把最深处的漆黑梦魇穿在了身上似的，整个人都透出一层阴郁的气息。

“旅途愉快。”

检票的姑娘看起来刚得到这份工作不久，尽心尽职地对每一个通过的旅客送上职业却也真心实意的祝愿。库洛姆心不在焉地对她笑了笑——她甚至不知道那是否能算作是一个微笑，但她并不在意——提着行李向站台走去。她的行李并不多，一只手提箱便已足够。

旅途愉快。她在登上火车的时候对自己重复了一遍这句话。但愿吧。

事实上在一个月前她刚回到巴勒莫的时候，就知道愉快二字已经和她分道扬镳了。

彭格列——感谢上帝——并没有在围剿中受到严重的创伤，秃鹫们不懂得见好就收但好歹还明白知难而退，在双方的损失都达到一个并不在预期内的数字时，戏剧性的握手言和如期而至了。当然，说握手言和或许还轻描淡写了些，但一份互利的协议足以得到双方的点头，继而便是休战。或者说，暂时的休战。

但瓦利亚显然就没有这么幸运了。尽管瓦利亚作为独立暗杀部队表面上和彭格列并无直接的或者说硬性的关联，但是在意大利，任何一个和黑手党沾亲带故的家伙都知道清剿瓦利亚会给彭格列带来怎样的损失。

砍不断雄狮健硕的四肢，但至少可以拔掉它锋利的尖爪。

瓦利亚总部沦陷的消息是在她回到巴勒莫的一周之后传来的。彼时她正跟在泽田纲吉身后帮着处理一些协议上的琐碎事项，彭格列年轻的首领已经三天没有合过眼了，焦虑的情绪甚至可以渲染整栋大楼。消息是山本武带来的，雨守在说话的时候目不转睛地盯着她的眸子，就像格外在意她的反应似的，却在报告完之后移开了视线，试图让自己看起来自然一些。

泽田听完报告，下意识地抬起头看她，继而像是意识到自己的行为有些莽撞那样，收回了视线盯着她刚递给他的文件，这才发现她甚至震惊得忘了收回拿着文件的手。

沉默在那个时候显得十分应景却又令人不安。

打破死寂的人是库洛姆。

「他还活着吗？」她是这么问的。

山本武当然知道那个「他」指的是谁，但是他不知道应该怎样回答才能让她稍微好受一些。她和瓦利亚作战队长的关系并不是一个秘密，但是没有人能准确地形容出那种关系。不是队友，不是恋人，不是情人，甚至不是床伴，但他们又好像做过所有这些关系会做的应该做的事情。任何一个聪明的黑手党都不会选择将自己置身于一段有承诺约束的关系之中，而库洛姆·髑髅和斯贝尔比·斯夸罗显然都是聪明人。

他们懂得如何掌握彼此关系的平衡点。

「不知道。」山本武摇了摇头，还是选择了如实回答，「没有人知道。我们现在甚至没有办法靠近瓦利亚总部的废墟去寻找尸体。」

他注意到库洛姆捏着文件的手指关节有些泛白，但她最终还是什么都没有说。

 

在泽田纲吉的出面交涉下，他们得以在瓦利亚沦陷的第二天进入了那片废墟。

起初泽田试图阻止库洛姆一同前往，但在后者的坚持下，他只得点头同意了。毕竟他没有理由拒绝，而且他知道库洛姆是个懂得控制自己情绪的优秀的彭格列成员。

意大利的雨季并没能阻止血腥味在空气中的蔓延，库洛姆咬了咬下唇没敢让情绪泄露出来，她知道一旦自己放任情绪的开关被打开，她很可能就会像失去了平衡的白头海雕一样跪倒在废墟之上，任凭血的味道占领全部的感官，然后弓着背把整颗心都呕出来。她不会那样做的。她是个优秀的黑手党。

搜寻的过程显得十分漫长，她将一具具熟悉的不熟悉的尸体掰过来，试图分辨他们的身份，并没有发现任何值得她注意的存在，但那种恐惧又绝望的感觉还是在一点一点吞噬她的理智，让她开始觉得自己参与搜寻或许真的是个错误的决定。

她搬开石块，看到压在下面的制服一角，愣了一下才继续挖掘了起来，左手无名指的指甲在搬动第五块石板的时候不小心折断，嵌进肉里疼得她倒吸一口潮湿的空气也没能抑制住生理性的颤抖。她犹豫了一下才继续搬开那块石板，终于看见了压在下面的那张脸。是路斯利亚。

这回她没有忍住，扶着身旁的石板终于放声哭了出来。

任何人在看到熟悉的身影变成一具尸体时都不可能没有任何感觉的。

山本武不知何时已经站在了她身后，将一只手放在她的肩膀上，试图安慰一下她的情绪。她抽噎着说了几个断断续续的单词，但山本一时还无法分辨出来，只得蹲下身用手轻轻顺着她佝偻起来的后背，一遍又一遍地说，「没事了、没事了……」

怎么可能没事。

最终他们没让库洛姆继续参与搜寻的工作，泽田执意让她回总部休息，静候搜寻的结果。库洛姆用手背抹了抹眼泪，顺从地上了车，将头靠在车窗上便停止了抽泣。

她想她还是没有准备好面对斯夸罗的尸体。

尽管在以往一同出生入死的经历中她见过对方奄奄一息的模样。

 

火车到达希腊的时候已经是第二天清晨。

库洛姆整晚都没有合眼，偶尔靠在车窗上看着窗外闪烁的光亮和飞驰而过的模糊景色，更多的时候则是长久的出神，脑海里混沌的一片，好像什么都没有想，又似乎想了很多。

她从架子上取下行李，脚下踉跄了一下，有些头晕，差点没有站稳。

她为自己这样的状态感到有些愧疚。

两天前她向泽田提出休假的时候，对方毫不犹豫地便准了假，甚至旁敲侧击地暗示她如果想要回日本待着不再接触意大利的一切事务也没有任何问题。但她只是礼貌地对泽田的好意表示了感谢，并告诉他自己不会在彭格列还需要自己的时候选择逃跑，她只是需要一点时间来调整自己。

那是两天前。而现在她开始怀疑自己需要的是否仅仅只是「一点时间」。

但这个问题并没有困扰她太久，她认为自己必须得尽快调整自己的状态。

尽管三天前她刚经历了斯夸罗的葬礼。

说是葬礼可能有些不太准确，毕竟埋在地下的只是一个空棺材罢了，没有人见过他的尸体。但也没有人认为他还活着。在瓦利亚总部废墟的搜寻中，他们发现了几乎所有需要登记进报告中的高层人员的尸体，除了斯夸罗和贝尔的。她对着弗兰的尸体发呆了很久，最终还是没有勇气去掀开那层白布。

在巴勒莫，失去一个关系亲近的人就是这么容易。

在搜寻结束的两周之后，看起来已经没有大碍的贝尔独自回来了。

「一路人都有人在追杀我们，一个星期前就走散了。」

他当时是这么说的，对斯夸罗的生死并没有确切的说法。但是他想了想，还是自作主张地补充道，「如果那个白痴鲨鱼还活着，就算还剩半口气也会回来的，他死也是瓦利亚的鬼。」

并且看起来大家都是这样想的。

泽田接管了瓦利亚成员的下葬事宜，而对于Xanxus抑或斯贝尔比·斯夸罗这样的角色，一个体面的葬礼仪式是必不可少的，就算是为了不让别的黑手党笑话也得办。

斯夸罗的葬礼很简单，一来他不是站在最顶端的那个领导人物，二来做他们这一行的本就是敌人远远多过同盟而同盟也未必是同一条战线的。库洛姆远远地看着那副空荡荡的假装藏有尸体的棺材被放进挖好的坟墓里，湿漉漉的泥土一点一点地附在上面，直到将它整个藏入地底，忽然感觉到一阵不可抑制的绞痛。

她匆匆地离开了葬礼现场，跑了好远才停下来扶着身旁粗糙的树干喘着气，还没理顺呼吸便忽然捂住嘴哭了出来。并不是为了死亡本身——她知道他们总有一天都会这样悄无声息地死去——而纯粹是需要宣泄一下罢了。

她有些后悔在车站里删掉了那张斯夸罗的照片，毕竟那或许是他在她这里留下的唯一一点痕迹，三个多星期前便被她亲手删掉了。她以为他们会再见面的。她以为回忆是微不足道的。那样的想法未免太理想主义，对于他们这种没有明天的杀手而言。

「我还以为不会有女人会为了他的死而掉眼泪。」

贝尔的声音从身后冒出来的时候她下意识地作出了防御的姿态。

「不必紧张，尽管我讨厌彭格列，我不想在今天杀人。」

他声称要杀掉彭格列的成员已经不是第一次了，但事实上她从未见过他真的下过手。瓦利亚就是由这样的一群怪人组成的，她觉得自己从未理解过他们在想什么。或许就连他们彼此也不知道。

「但是我很好奇你是以什么身份为他哀悼的。」贝尔这样尖锐地说道，末了顾自笑出了声，听上去甚至比平日还要神经质，「爬上过他的床的女人，或者说他的那些情人和床伴，早早就明哲保身地转投别人的怀抱了。当一个黑手党的情妇并不是份好差事，哦，当然，你自己也是一个黑手党。」

她皱了皱眉，并不打算理会对方的口不择言。

「我差点就要以为你们之间是那种可笑的爱情了，但显然你们从未考虑过这种可能，也没作出任何荒唐的承诺。」贝尔继续说道，「我不知道你是怎么想的，但我知道斯夸罗是一个白痴，他以为自己可以保全每一个人。」

「什么？」

「没什么，字面意思。」

贝尔摆了摆手，似乎不愿继续多说。

「保重，彭格列的雾守。」

 

雅典的街道看起来并没有巴勒莫那样拥挤不堪，她选择了一家看上去隐蔽而干净的旅馆落脚，老板娘用口音很重的法语夹着英语和她交流，沟通显得勉强而困难，但最终还是搞懂了对方的意思。

上楼的时候脚下的木质地板发出吱吱呀呀的声响，这让她想起一个月前她和斯夸罗住过的那间旅馆，但很快她就意识到这个念头对她调整状态的目的毫无帮助。

关上门之后她下意识地检查起了房间的角落，但紧接着她又对自己说这里是雅典不是巴勒莫，甚至不是意大利，她没必要这样草木皆兵神经过敏。

放好行李之后她给泽田纲吉发了一条短信，说自己已经安全达到雅典，并表示会尽快调整好自己的状态回巴勒莫待命。尽管她知道对方此时并不需要自己这样职业而显得有些不近人情的保证。

她在旅馆附近的一家法式餐厅找了个角落的位子坐下，对着菜单上陌生的语言打量了半天，最终还是只点了一杯Cappucino和一份面包圈。

雅典是个很能让人放松心情的城市，她想，一切都会好起来的。

她在来时的火车上思考过自己和斯夸罗之间的关系，顺着贝尔的那些话继续往下想。他们都不敢跨过那条暧昧的界限，这般心照不宣的关系让他们感觉到安心，比恋人少一些束缚，又比情人多了一些羁绊，只要这段关系不会成为自己以及对方的弱点，那么他们便会一直这样维持下去。

但她现在已经无法信誓旦旦地保证彼此都没有越界了。

在斯夸罗亲吻她左手的时候，在她为斯夸罗的死亡而几近崩溃的时候。

——但是现在思考这些已经没有意义了不是吗。她想。

当一个问题甚至不能够被提起的时候，任何答案都是没有意义的。

她用餐刀刮掉面包圈上的糖粒，稍微犹豫了一下，但还是选择了用刀叉将面包圈切成小块来食用。六道骸曾经半是嘲笑半是无奈地抱怨过她的这个习惯，但她还是固执地将这个习惯原封不动地保留了下来。

这里的Cappucino泡沫很薄，这使得她在离开意大利的第一天起便怀念起了那里的咖啡。她还记得斯夸罗喜欢Espresso，每一次他们一起进餐的时候他喝的都是那种对她来说过于苦涩的咖啡，尽管对方一再强调那才是最正宗的意大利咖啡。

是的，一起进餐，他们从未把那当作所谓的约会。

其实工作之余的斯夸罗看起来并没有工作时那样硬邦邦冷冰冰甚至不近人情，他对周围的事物抱有事不关己的冷漠态度，但并不拒绝。他会和贝尔进行毫无营养的争吵，也会对山本武得寸进尺的亲近报以年长者的耐心，只有在非常偶尔的情况下才会进入暴怒模式。

他其实只是一个普通人。她想。只是多数时候是工作狂状态罢了。

没有人能一直保持那种能把人压扁的高气压状态的，即使那个人是斯夸罗。

在这点上他倒是很恪守黑手党中不成文的职业守则。

——工作之余就不是杀手。

他也确实时刻牢记了这一点，换下制服的斯夸罗看起来就和普通的意大利人没有区别，只是比一般人显得难以接近一些，但也并非什么惹不得碰不了的爆炸源。

但会这样想的人其实也不多。她想。多数人还是畏惧他二代剑帝的身份。

 

用过午餐之后她没有马上回旅馆，而是沿着宽敞的道路漫无目的地走着。

上一次她来雅典已经是两年前的事了，一个监视的任务，并没有什么难度，但她也不想偷工减料，于是直到任务顺利结束也没有好好在雅典的街上漫步过。

街上到处都是她听不懂的语言，但这并不妨碍她认为这里的人们很友好。

事实上意大利人也很友好。她想。即使是在巴勒莫那样黑手党遍地的地方。

他们那样的职业，终归还是在地下活动得多，表面上维持着城市的平静，依旧是游客们热爱的旅游胜地。而地上和地下，对于很多人来说，确实是完全不同的两个世界，生活在光明之中的人们事实上很少能意识到他们的存在。

例如说，即使是在像瓦利亚这样令人闻风丧胆的组织倒台之后，对巴勒莫的日常似乎也没有额外的影响。没有黑道的动荡，而对普通居民来说就更没有影响了。

贝尔菲戈尔也没有为组织复仇的远大抱负，他在和泽田纲吉达成了互不干涉的协议之后又隐入了黑暗之中，继续着他之前那种刀尖舔血的生活。想来也是，他原本就不是个执着于瓦利亚之名的忠诚部下，他只是热爱那种不见光的血腥勾当罢了。

在来雅典之前，她有一个瞬间想过，如果斯夸罗还活着，会如何选择。

但她很快便放弃了思考这个问题，她觉得自己或许永远也无法得到答案。

任何以「如果」开头的问句都是多余的。

那么。在拐过街角的时候她这样想道。如果换作是她，如果倒台的是彭格列，她又会怎么选择？有一天她真的会面对这样的情况也说不定，黑手党的世界本就无常。

街角是一家咖啡屋，她随意往店外的小黑板上瞥了一眼，注意到上面是她所熟悉的意大利语。看来是家意式咖啡屋，或许店主就是个意大利人。这样想着，她有些好奇地推了门进去，门上风铃叮叮咚咚发出悦耳的声响。

“欢迎光临，请问需要点什么？”

的确是意大利语，毋庸置疑。

她观察起店内的环境试图给自己找一个合适的位置，这样略带好奇的扫视在瞥见角落里一个熟悉的身影时立刻便僵住不动了。她张了张嘴但似乎发不出任何声音。

“小姐？”

店主发出疑惑的声音，她并没空理会，犹豫了一下，往着视线所指的方向小心翼翼地走了过去，在十米远的地方对方才注意到了她的靠近，抬起头对上她的视线，这使得她忽然定住了脚步，不知道是否应该继续前进。

对方眯起眼睛打量了她一阵，然后表情变得不自然了起来。

“库洛姆。”

“……斯夸罗先生？”

 

在将桌上所有的方糖一块接着一块全都放进咖啡里之后，她才从对方口中断断续续地得出了事情的全部经过。

他和贝尔在逃出之后并没能得到片刻的喘息，追杀他们的人不依不挠，似乎非要将他们赶尽杀绝才肯罢休。一个星期前他的头部在袭击中受了重伤，当即决定和贝尔分头行动以分散敌人的注意，而当被敌人围困躲进火车站之后，他乘上了开往雅典的火车。

“……那你的眼睛？”

“你果然已经注意到了。”斯夸罗漫不经心地用咖啡勺搅了搅杯中的Espresso，直直地盯着她说道，“……前面说了，头部重伤，我猜伤到了视觉神经，在离开意大利之前就已经有些晕眩了，现在只能勉强看清一点点轮廓。”

“会完全失明吗？”

“我想是的。”

库洛姆低下头沉默了一阵，装满方糖的咖啡看上去甜腻得令人反胃，于是她将咖啡推到一边，然后再次抬起头对上斯夸罗的视线，咬了咬下唇，有些犹豫地问道，“……那你会回意大利吗？”

对方似乎对这个问题并不感到意外，放下咖啡挑了挑眉，“我回得去吗？”

“所以说，你已经放弃……了？”

“放弃？”斯夸罗重复了一遍她的用词，皱起眉头轻蔑了哼了一声，随即有些尖利地说道，“你把我当成了什么？死了主人又瘸了腿的病狗？”

“我不是那个意思……”

“我知道你是什么意思。”斯夸罗揉了揉太阳穴，试图放缓语气，“但黑手党不是你想的那个样子，或者说，瓦利亚不是你想的那个样子。Xanxus想要的从来都不是统领西西里，他的目标早就达到了，而他的目标就是我的目标。”说到这里他顿了一下，然后继续说道，“我接受现实的能力没有你想象的那么脆弱，丫头。”

“听起来不像是二代剑帝会说的话。”她咬了咬下唇，拿捏不准这话在他听来会不会太过挑衅。

但斯夸罗只是挑了挑眉，“你以为我是什么？中世纪的热血剑士？”

“……我曾经真的以为你是。”

“丫头。”他垂下眼帘盯着咖啡上一层一层的不规则纹路，“仇恨？是的，没错，我现在仍旧能感觉到那种东西在胸膛里面燃烧——但是，听着，成王败寇的道理我比你更懂，瓦利亚死了就是死了，我不会天真到以为我可以复辟它。不是以卵击石的问题，黑手党的世界就是这样运作的，丫头，我以为Reborn早就告诉过你们这个道理。”

“一月前你跟我说，瓦利亚不能死，所以你必须活着。”

“瓦利亚已经死了，但我还活着。”斯夸罗露出一个嘲讽似的笑容，“如果我还能看见，或许我能以二代剑帝的身份回到巴勒莫，但是无论如何，瓦利亚都已经死了——摇篮事件之后它就死过一次——不会再有什么作战队长了。”他顿了顿，又补充道，“听着，丫头，我不需要你的同情。”

“我不会同情你的。”她说，“你是个尽职而出色的剑士。”

 

当晚他们一起回了库洛姆入住的旅馆，装作没有看见老板娘暧昧的打量。

比起诸如失而复得之类的形容，库洛姆此刻的心情更像是前所未有的安定。能活着见面就是最大的安慰了，何况她现在的心情可比安慰要更加复杂而又纯粹。

他还活着。

在斯夸罗俯身吻她的时候，她这样想道。

“我会回意大利的。”她在接吻的间隙这样说。

斯夸罗挑了挑眉，“我知道。”他将对方按倒在算不上柔软的床垫上，动作不能说是温柔，但绝没有伤害的意图，“你属于彭格列。”他说着，再次俯下身去亲吻她的颈侧，用牙齿磨拭着她突突跳动的血管。

库洛姆伸手到他颈后，用手指绕着他的长发，然后又松开。

“或许和你一起定居在这里也不错。”

“你不会这样觉得的。”斯夸罗咬上她的耳垂，在她耳边低沉地说道，“而且我也没有在这里定居的打算。”

“对。”她说，“即使不是瓦利亚的作战队长，你也不会是个安分的人。”对方洒在她耳畔的呼吸弄得她有些痒，于是她细细地笑出声，托起那颗埋在她肩上的脑袋，望进他的眸子里说道，“告诉我，现在我在你眼中是什么样的。”

“一个模糊的轮廓。”斯夸罗如实答道，“看不清，但是我能想象。”他低下头吻住她的双唇，只是让嘴唇互相贴着，并没有深入，“就算闭上眼我也能准确地找到你每一个敏感点，就像找准那些能令人一击毙命的弱点一样。”

“但愿你别把两者搞混了。”她笑道。

“我没有那种不健康的嗜好。”

感觉到对方已经伸手褪下了她的底裤，然后随意地将她的裙摆撩至腰上，似乎并没有将它脱下来的打算，她忍不住再次笑出了声，“穿着衣服做似乎也不是什么健康的嗜好？”

“拉链在背后，麻烦。”斯夸罗不由分说地吻住她还在偷笑的嘴唇，这回带了些侵略性，舌头不安分地掠夺着她唇齿间的空气，一只手在她的腰侧来回磨拭着。

那是个相当煽情的吻，足以调动起一切应景的情绪。

尽管他们做的次数算不上频繁，但都无比熟悉彼此的身体，并且懂得如何有效率地直奔主题。虽然斯夸罗看起来像是个性冷感的禁欲派，但那完全是偏见，库洛姆想，首先他并不禁欲，其次和他上床确实是件令人享受的事。他不会那些花里胡哨的撩拨式的前戏，但是他懂得如何在占有的同时让对方得到满足。

斯夸罗进入她的时候，她忍不住发出了一声绵长的柔软呻吟。

比起一个月之前那场生离死别关头安抚式的性爱，这一回则显得更为放松一些。

她不知道现在这样算不算是劫后余生，但是她确实已经很久很久没有过如此放松而安心的满足感了，好像能够瞬间将所有烦恼和焦虑都抛之脑后那样全身心地投入。

她将双腿缠上对方腰侧的时候弄乱了对方的衬衫，并且将大腿上一些令人脸红心跳的黏稠液体沾到了上面，使得画面更加增添了几分情色感。他忍不住伸手抚上她的脸颊，用指尖代替模糊的视觉一点一点描绘对方的轮廓，来到嘴角的时候稍微停留了一下，继而用食指与中指磨拭起她的下唇，仿佛那是一个缠绵的吻。

在对方顶到她的敏感点时，她的呻吟变得破碎了起来，由于被按着下唇的缘故，她甚至没法咬紧牙关阻止呻吟的溢出。斯夸罗很满意这样的状态，于是继续往刚才的那个点挺入了几下。她睁开眼责怪式地瞥了他一眼，然后垂下视线，将他的手指含入了口中，用舌头充满情色意味地舔舐着。

她很少做这样大胆的举动，但是她觉得偶尔放纵一下自己也不是坏事。

高潮到来的时候她感到前所未有的满足，这大概是她所经历过的最美好的一场性爱。她想。或许以后还会有更好的。反正他们有的是时间。

斯夸罗伏在她身上平复了一下呼吸，然后撑起上身从她身体里退了出来。

“我在你的葬礼上哭过，挺失态的。”她忽然这样对他说道。

斯夸罗在她身侧躺下，对着空气挑了挑眉，“我以为不会有人在我的葬礼上哭。”

“我以为你已经死了。”她顿了一下，纠正道，“我们都以为。”

“瓦利亚的作战队长确实已经死了。”

“但你还活着。”她捉起他的左手，在冰冷的假肢上印下一个吻，“只要你还活着就好。我现在确实是这样想的。”她说，“你还是我认识的那个斯贝尔比·斯夸罗。”

他笑着反握住她的手，“你刚才还说我不像二代剑帝。”

“不是二代剑帝，不是瓦利亚的作战队长，是斯贝尔比·斯夸罗。”

“有趣的说法。”他不置可否。

“以后——我是说我回意大利之后——还有机会见到你么？”

“或许。”他说，“只要我们都还活着，总有机会的。即使我离开雅典，用另一个身份，做一些不属于黑手党的工作。反正你也不总是呆在意大利。”

“你会做什么工作？”她有些好奇地问道。

“谁知道呢。”斯夸罗撇了撇嘴，“反正都不可能合法，我没有合法的身份。”

“听起来很合理。”她挪动了一下，找了个舒服的姿势躺好，“我困了。”

“不去洗个澡？”

“不了。”她说，“就这一次。晚安。”

 

第二天醒来，她盯着斯夸罗的侧脸出神了很久才确定自己真的不是在做梦。

“你还活着。”她自言自语一般地嘀咕道，“真好。”

“早上好。”斯夸罗说，“这话听起来不太吉利。”

“你会相信这种事？”

“并不。”斯夸罗耸了耸肩，从被子里钻出来，下了床，“随口说说。”他从地上捡起长裤套上，摸索着系上了皮带。库洛姆注意到他甚至没有试图去看自己手上的动作，似乎是已经适应了眼睛的状况。

“还能看见？”

“和昨天一样，没有恶化。”

“能治好吗？”

斯夸罗挑了挑眉，似乎她刚才说了什么荒谬的笑话那样，“你觉得我现在有那个经济能力？或者说，你觉得我有一个合法的身份能让我大摇大摆地走进医院？”

“那种私人诊所呢？以往你受伤也总要治疗的。”

“作战队长已经死了，丫头，现在除了你，没人知道我还活着。”

“真高兴我是那个唯一。”她撇了撇嘴，“失明是什么感觉？”

“不知道。”他答道，“不过我猜这对我的影响也不大，我的夜间作战能力在业内数一数二。”他顿了一下，补充道，“可能会有点麻烦，但我能适应。”

“你会去哪里？”

“不知道。”他再一次这样答道，“反正不会是俄罗斯或者罗马尼亚，还有美国和瑞典也是，我在这些国家被通缉，即使我现在是一个死人了，出现在那些地方也不安全——还有意大利，认得我的人太多了。”

“那我去其他国家执行任务的时候可以请求支援嘛？”

“想得倒美。”斯夸罗笑道，“我觉得你对我的角色定位始终有些问题。”

“我可以付佣金的。”她补充道，“反正任务经费可以找Boss报销。”

斯夸罗笑了笑，忍不住伸手揉了揉她的头发，“你还没睡醒，丫头。”

“难得的休假。”

“那就继续睡吧，我去楼下喝杯Espresso.”

“我要一个甜甜圈。”

 

接下来的一周都过得相当平静。

她像是要把之前的十几年里刻意保持的距离全部填满一般，用着这最后可以肆无忌惮任性的机会做了一些他们以前绝对不会做的事情。他们一起看电影，一起逛公园，一起探索雅典的大街小巷，甚至一起在废弃公寓的露天平台放了烟火。

斯夸罗总是对这些事情嗤之以鼻，却也没有拒绝，陪着她做这些看起来傻兮兮的事。那是他们离恋人最近的时候，但即使是在那时，他们也没有过任何恋人间的承诺，就像是在南瓜马车消失之前的最后一支舞蹈。

她终究还是一个普通的女孩。他想。所以她会喜欢这些事情。

那七天简直像是从刀尖舔血的生活中偷出来的七天，没有黑手党，没有尔虞我诈，没有杀戮，没有任何不见光的勾当，他们在这个没有人认识他们的国度，度过了没有任何纷扰的七天。

斯夸罗的视力一天比一天差，在第六天的时候已经陷入了完全的失明。

起初她并未发觉他的变化，直到当晚他俯身吻她的时候才注意到了不对。

“——你看不见了？”她将他推开了一些，盯着他没有聚焦的眸子这样问道。

“嗯。”他答道，熟练地捉起她的左手吻了吻她的指尖，“完全失明。”

“我还以为会有奇迹发生。”她略带失落地说道。

“我还活着就已经是奇迹了。”

好吧。她想。他说得没错，还有这些天的生活也像奇迹一样。于是她按住他的后脑勺，带着这样的情绪吻了上去，还未等到对方的回应，便感觉视角被倒转了一百八十度。等她回过神来的时候，自己正居高临下地看着斯夸罗的眸子。

“我猜你想要在上面做一次？”

反应过来对方话中意思的库洛姆觉得脸颊有些发烫。

并不是什么新奇的姿势，但控制欲极强的斯夸罗从未允许她尝试过。

想到这里，她缓缓地俯下身去试图用牙齿解开他的衬衫纽扣，动作笨拙并不熟练，花了好长时间才解开第一颗，但斯夸罗耐心地揉了揉她的头发，示意她继续。

当她将衬衫上的纽扣全部解开时，脸颊已经烫得像是发烧了。

她拍了拍自己的脸颊，然后抬起身子开坐在对方的小腹上，开始煽情而缓慢地脱下自己的连衣裙，尽管对方现在已经无法看见她的动作。但是他能想象出来的。她想。

她费了点力气才将自己和对方身上的衣服全都扒下来，丢在地板上，然后光溜溜地坐回对方的小腹上，可以清楚地感觉到对方的性器贴在自己身后，已经完全挺立，温度让她觉得口干舌燥。

等确定自己已经完全准备好了之后，她才缓缓地抬起身子，扶着对方滚烫的性器小心地一点一点坐了上去。这个姿势可以方便她自己找到最舒服的角度，但主动权也让她感觉到了生涩的紧张。

斯夸罗用手指磨拭着她的腰侧鼓励她放松一些，看起来依旧十分耐心。

等到全部吞入的时候，她忍不住深深地吸了一口气。这个姿势使得她能够更加清楚地感受到对方在自己体内的形状和温度，由于角度的问题，也比以往任何一次都要更加深入。

“完全适应了再动。”感觉到她有些不安地扭动了一下身子，斯夸罗耐心地提醒道，声音低沉而沙哑，这让她更加地难耐起来。

好不容易平复了呼吸，她开始试着撑起身子自己上下律动了起来，打着颤的双腿似乎无法配合她的动作，每一次撑起一点的时候又重重地跌了回去，突然被填满的感觉让她忍不住尖叫出声。

斯夸罗伸手扶住她的腰，帮助她动作了起来，同时配合地重复向上挺入的动作。

“等、等等……我、这、这样……啊……”

她试图拼凑出一个完整的句子，但破碎的呻吟阻止了她这个念头，她只能放任对方在身下掌握主动权，最后甚至放弃了用手支撑住身体，将上身整个伏在了他身上，凑近了对方的双唇索要一个吻。

“丫头。”斯夸罗在她耳边吐着气说道，“真想看你现在的表情。”

她因为这句话而羞得脸红，然后又支起身子，用指尖磨拭着对方的眼窝。

这一切好像都显得太过温存了。她忍不住想道。

然后俯身交换了一个亲吻。

 

“我会一直是你记得的那个样子，我保证。”

 

离开的那天斯夸罗坚持送她去了车站。

“你什么时候走？”

“不知道。”斯夸罗回答道，“可能明天，可能下个月，任何时候都有可能。我还没有想好该去哪里。”他可以感觉到库洛姆正目不转睛地看着自己。

她盯着他看了一阵，最后叹了一口气，“但愿下次见面不要来得太迟。”

“但愿。”他重复了一遍，但听不出任何情绪。

她上了火车之后看见斯夸罗仍旧站在原地，尽管他的视线没有方向也没有焦点，但她可以当做那目光停留在了自己身上。于是她对着斯夸罗挥了挥手，就好像他能看见那样。

火车开动的时候她对着斯夸罗唇语道。

再会。

 

这是她所能期望的最美好的结局了。她想。

 

【全文完】


End file.
